One Question
by Snivy8276
Summary: ONE-SHOT A story (with not much depth) that has a student and teacher approach. Hope it's enjoyed P.S. Not really humor based, but I was forced to choose a genre... so yeah *An author's note for readers of my other story "A Different Body, Another Life" at the very end*


Words: 1,505

"It's a new school year! A brand new year with people I will never care about... After all, I'll end up forgetting about them in a couple of years." An emerald eyed male mutters to himself with a sluggish attitude.

With the start of school minutes away he knows sooner or later he would have to go get his schedule, so he decides to go sooner. He walks over to the table for people whose last name start with the letters S through U, and waits in line until it's his turn.

A voice in front of Takumi brings him to his senses,"Last name?" The lady asked, giving a look telling him that she wanted this to be right to the point. He smirks at her, not caring.

"Usui Takumi," he tells her, yawning afterwards. Damn school hasn't even started and it's boring. He thinks to himself.

"Here it is." The woman hands the small piece of paper before saying, "Next!" The blonde walks away with the small paper in hand, to a place he knew no one would be at. The rooftop.

Takumi climbs to the top of the roof and slumps onto the floor, letting out a sigh. "God I'm tired." He restlessly groans at the thought of staying at school any longer, even if the day would be shorter than normal.

He suddenly hears the sound of the door creak open, and he peers over to see someone with a cap on.

"Hey! Get down from there! You shouldn't be here before school hours!"

Takumi rolls his eyes, slightly angered his peaceful spot was found. "Yeah yeah, I was going anyways." He stood up, and walked away, the last thing he noticed was the person's dark hair.

"Alright class! Now let's begin this school year with a high note!" A raven haired girl who stood at the front of the classroom beamed with a wide smile. She looks about the same age as the rest of us in this class. Weird... Something about her seems familiar and I can't place my finger on it... Takumi ends up dismissing the thought, thinking it would only be tiresome to focus on something like that.

But now he had a question in his mind that made his eyebrow raise, surely this wasn't his teacher right?

He begins to hear little whispers around the class that reciprocate his thoughts, "Hey who is she?" "Isn't that girl way too young to be a teacher?" "Hey you really should move from there, we wouldn't want to get mad at you when she gets to class." And within a few seconds the class was roaring with noise. Uninterested in all the commotion, the emerald eyed male switches his gaze to the window at his side.

The girl up front laughs, "Wow you guys sure are interesting! Don't believe I'm your teacher? Here, I'll show you." She sticks her hand into her pocket and takes out an identification card.

It had a picture of her in professional attire, and underneath it, there were large printed letter. They read, "MISAKI AYUZAWA" on the first line, and "TEACHER" on the second.

The class gasped at the newly acquired information. This began to spring more comments for their teacher.

"You look so young!"

"How old are you?!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Misaki just chuckled. "Now, now settle down class. When you guys stop your side conversations, I can start talking of myself." The class sound immediately died down. 'Finally peace.' Takumi mentally thanked his teacher for such a blessing.

She smiled before starting, "Hello, I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. I'll be your teacher this year, so please take care of me." She dipped her head a little as she said the final words. "Now that I have had a small introduction, each of you have the opportunity to ask a question. You will start off introducing yourself, and your question will follow. If you want, you may also add something that you want me, as the teacher, or the rest of your classmates to know. Now, we may begin!"

At those words every pair of hands in the class went up... All except a blonde male's.

"Hmmm who to choose..." Misaki ponders as she scans the crowd of eager hands. Her eyes lands on a girl with dark salmon pink hair in two ponytails. She points to her, "You. You're the first lucky student."

The girl giggles a little before standing, "Um well I'm Sakura Hanazona. I am a person who is easy to get along with, so please, take care of me." Misaki nodded to say she could continue.

"Um well my question is, 'How old are you?', because you look very young."

"That's very sweet of you . I really should look young because I am only of seventeen years in age."

The girl begins to exclaim, "Seventeen years! But ho-"

"Now now. I said one question per person, didn't I?" Misaki smirked as she saw the girl's blushing face.

The class fell silent, eyes widened at what their teacher just said. This was until commotion and buzz began again. However, there was one person still focused on that, Usui Takumi.

She's not as boring as she put up to seem. She's actually quite... Interesting. A small grin appears on Takumi's face, and his attention is put towards the questions being asked.

"Hello, my name is Shizuko, and I want to ask how you're a seventeen year old teacher."

"Very good question , with a very long answer. However for time's sake, long story short, hard work pays off in life."

Shizuku nods at her, seeming to understand.

It continued to go on like this for quite sometime. The students learned a lot about their teacher through their questions. They found out that she was in fact, single, and had never been in a relationship before. This lead to many boys trying to confess, and obviously getting rejected. She didn't really have a particular favorite color, but she wasn't very fond of green. She was a terrible cook, and lived with a dad, mom and sister, who were each great chefs, much to the amusement of every person in the room.

"Is there anyone else who hasn't asked a question?" Misaki asks the class, looking around the class for any raised hands. Unexpectedly, she sees one.

"Yes you, in the back, stand up and speak."

Takumi stood up, surprising not just the whole class, but even himself. Why did I even raise my hand? I don't even have a question to ask! He thinks to himself confused.

The moment before he was going to speak, he was interrupted by his teacher, voice that was filled with recognition.

"Hey! I remember you! You were the guy who was on the rooftop before school!"

With those words, realization dawned on Takumi. THAT was the reason she seemed familiar. SHE was the person who he had seen on the roof.

Who would've thought fate would play a trick like this on him.

But no matter, Takumi had to recollect his composure. He had to seem cool and collected. And so he plastered a smirk onto his face.

"Yes yes I am here. Miss me?"

Disgust showed on Misaki's face, " What nonsense are you spouting!" She furrowed her brows "Now say your question before you're thrown out."

"Well I actually didn't have a question. You were taking too much time to notice me so I just took matters into my own hands. Honestly what has gotten into yourself Takumi! You didn't even remember her!

When he saw his teacher's' eye twitch at his words, he smirks again.

Misaki took a second to take a deep breath, as to restrain herself from hitting this arrogant child with all of her might. "Breathe in… and out" she mumbles before continuing again. "Is that so, Mister….?" Her voice trails off.

"Usui. Takumi Usui."

She nods her head, "So you have no questions to ask me ?"

Takumi is about to answer no, when a thought crosses his head, causing himself to smirk as he glances at the clock. "Well, actually I do."

Misaki urges him to continue, "Yes, and it is?"

He stands up, and starts walking up to the front desk, all eyes on him, all the while eyeing the clock. He stops when in front of Misaki, and leans down, his mouth to her ear. His words tickle the girl's skin as he spoke his one question loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"What color are your panties Miss Misa?"

Intaking this information, it takes Misaki a while to process what she just heard. And it's too already too late when she realizes what the tall blonde boy who she had met twice that day had said to her. The bell had rang, and he had gone. He had planned that. And so with a small blush on her face, she dismisses her class, ending the first school day.

(Pretty Long) A/N -

Hey... It's been a long time. I know I haven't been around FF lately, not even getting the opportunity to read your guy's stories, but I'm taking a vacation(ish) the "twelfth through fourteenth of this month because I'm going to an out of state fencing competition. A 10 hour drive to Salt Lake City, so I surely be able to read your stories then.

Anyways, this story, it's one of those things that I would love to make a full story out of, but never fill because me being so busy and lazy. As much as I would love to create multi-chapter stories, I never get the encouragement to actually finish them. So for now, I'll leave this as a one-shot, and hopefully get to continue it later in life.

As for my other story, ADBAL... I'm going to put that on hiatus. I don't know if I will continue it in the future, but I really want to resolve it eventually, even if it takes me years to…

As for any future stories I might make, expect non-frequent one-shots. So far I have about three(?) partly written stories, one for KWMS, one for My Little Monster, and one for Fire Emblem (Awakening). So if you guys are also fans of those, be on the look out. If you want an idea about what they might be about, they are titled Regret, Surprise, and Hero, so if that gives you any idea, or sparks your interest you might consider keeping me in "tabs".

Now for some shameful promotion. I've started a YouTube cover channel that I have linked to in my bio for anyone who is interested in supporting me. There I sing anime and vocaloid song covers, which I must say are not very good, but I wish to improve. So if you'd have the time, I'd appreciate it if I was checked out and given some advice. Or if you would just like to see the voice behind the writer - there's that too. XP I upload about once a month, and only have three covers there currently at the time of writing this, but my end of the year goal is to do a cover every two weeks.

Well if you have stayed until the end reading this, you truly are great - I must say. I thank everyone who has stuck to me even if I'm not as a part of the community as I would wish to be in. Thank you all once again ~~3~~


End file.
